True Love
by Kiterie
Summary: Kakashi is who he is because of everyone who's ever cared about him but there is only one person in his heart.


Title: True Love  
Pairing: KakaIru but mentions various others, Minato, Obito, Rin, Gai, & Tenzou  
Summary: Kakashi is who he is because of everyone who's ever cared about him  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will  
AN: I did a poll awhile back asking about Kakashi's True Love and Iruka won so he gets Kakashi that said I felt like I wanted to acknowledge the other pairings and characters and what they mean to Kakashi. I didn't include all the pairings but I tried. There is just no way to include Sasori or Konan... I think everyone else was touched on.

* * *

Kakashi traced the names on the stone silently. Namikaze Minato. Sensei. He loved the sound of the name and the dull ache it brought to his chest. No one would ever be him. His hero for more reasons than he could ever say. Minato had been there when he needed him the most. When he'd lost all hope and the world seemed like nothing but a cruel endless loneliness that only death would ease Minato reminded him he wasn't alone. He'd have done anything Minato asked including give his life but Minato asked for nothing and in the end gave his for Kakashi and everyone elses'.

Obito now he was one Kakashi hadn't realized how much he cared for him until after it was too late. That ache would always be there. "Obito you idiot." He smiled sadly as he pressed his fingers against the name. "How is it you were always the smarter one?" His teammate had taught him a lesson it had taken him years to fully understand.

Both his teammates had in fact. Rin had loved him when he'd felt it was the last thing he deserved, when all his failures weighed up on him even his failure to protect her the way he'd promised Obito he would. He could never love her the way she'd loved him because when she'd been alive he hadn't loved himself.

Kakashi sighed and stood up. Being here always left his heart feeling as though it would never recover and he knew in those moments he deserved the pain he felt for being such a fool. He would not however dishonor their memory by giving into the despair. It wouldn't be that hard to drag himself out of it. Not these days.

If it hurt too much he'd go find Gai and let his friend challenge him to something ridiculous then he'd win and watch the provided entertainment that was the result of Gai losing. Kakashi would never admit how much he looked forward to those challenges or how much Gai meant to him. Always and foremost Gai was his most constant ally. He understood Kakashi in ways most could never begin to grasp and he watched his back without ever having to be asked to do so. The man had earned the right to be his rival years ago when he'd dragged Kakashi and the rest of his team home nearly at the cost of his own life. He'd become his best friend because he'd put up with him for over a decade despite Kakashi doing everything to push him away more than once. Gai knew it and they both denied knowing it.

He slipped through the village, stopping briefly as he caught sight of Gai and smiled. He sat with Tenzou who looked like he wanted nothing more than for the other man to stop yelling. From the pained expression on Tenzou's face Kakashi wondered if he had a hang over.

Tenzou was something different. He was Gai's opposite in ways that reminded Kakashi of himself from when he was younger but far less broken than he'd been. The strict adherence to the rules... the impatience... Tenzou made him think that if things had been different maybe he wouldn't have turned out too bad. Of course his kohai was uniquely himself too so there was no telling. He had a stubbornness in his character that had been different from Kakashi's. He knew it had to be infuriating for him when Kakashi broke the rules and acted without explaining. It amazed him that Tenzou held such admiration for him it was near adoration and he'd never understand that although he knew it was fact. It was likely cruel of him but he teased him for it. There was no other way for him to think of to address it. He knew it was there, knew Tenzou would never push it, and he wanted him to know it was okay.

Kakashi ducked away without drawing attention to himself, heading past them, and as he did he couldn't help but smile. There had been a time when he'd thought all his precious people were gone but recently he'd realized that it wasn't true and likely never would be. He wondered when it had happened. Ibiki had become a confidant when he was ANBU even before he'd become friends with Tenzou. Anko had slipped in with booze when they both needed to forget. Asuma had when he'd returned from his time away from the village though Kakashi never had figured out exactly why. They got along though. Kurenai had come by extension. Jiraiya and Tsunade were older friends that disappeared when they're own broken hearts took them away but they were there all the same and returned eventually and it was as though they had never left. His heart was full of people, not the least of which included Team 7. He hadn't expected to love them but for all their faults he did.

Sliding the window open, Kakashi stepped inside, and then immediately ducked as a wad of paper flew over his head.

"Shoes off now and next time use the door," Iruka growled at him, not moving from his spot on the floor in front of couch. It was half-hearted at best. Papers were strewn around him. He had a pencil behind his ear and another in his hand. The ponytail was falling out and long brown strands hung in clumps around his face.

At the end of the day the person he loved, the one he cherished above all else was Iruka. Iruka who cared for everyone whether they deserved it or not. Iruka who smiled no matter how much he hurt. Iruka who worked hard so others could take a break while never expecting one himself. Iruka who scolded him, believed in him, questioned his sanity, and understood him all the same. There were a million reason he loved him but maybe it was as simple as everything he loved about everyone else he saw in Iruka. In one person as impossible as that seemed.

Kakashi moved a stack of papers, slid his mask down, then settled himself down beside Iruka. "I love you."

Iruka didn't look up from the papers. "Shoes. Now."

Laughing Kakashi pulled them off and tossed them beside the door. "I _said_ I love you."

"Sorry, it's just these files are driving me crazy and I still need to grade papers..." Iruka explained then turned and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "You know I love you though. I always will."

"Even if I don't use the door or take my shoes off?" he asked.

Iruka pushed the papers away then twisted so he could snuggle against Kakashi's side. "Of course. They drive me crazy but I think those things are even part of why I love you so much."

Kakashi smiled and slid his arms around Iruka. "Oh so is that permission to drive you crazy then?"

"I don't think I should answer that," Iruka laughed, the scar on his nose crinkling a little as he did.

Kakashi laughed and kissed his beloved. He loved every thing about Iruka but most of all he thought that maybe he loved Iruka's laugh the most.


End file.
